The Royal Court of Alternia
by dawncita95
Summary: Feferi never wanted to be a princess, she especially never wanted to have to marry someone she barely knew. To make matters worse she finds the man she is supposed to marry for her Island nations safety, completely intolerable. On top of that she already believes herself to be in love, not matter how improbable her chances are.
1. Chapter 1

Kanaya brushed through the princess' long black hair, its usual raven waves had once again managed to tangle themselves up. Kanaya assumed the princess had been running down the beaches again, or doing something equally ridiculous on such a day when she was required to look her best. Luckily she at least had the common sense to not go running about in her new gown. Kanaya had taken months to design it to perfection, and she would not stand for anyone to be making a mockery out of it. She continued pulling the brush through the princess' hair, which was a task in itself as the girl would not stop squirming.

"Feferi, would you please stop moving? You are making it extremely difficult to untangle your hair." The girl looked at her lady in waiting with a slight smile

"Sorry Kanaya, Ill try to stop" Kanaya just sighed at the overly giddy girl. She wished that Feferi had simply been this excited over the prospect of meeting her fiancé, but she knew that wasn't the case. That was probably the only thing she had every seen Feferi cry over, her mother the current empress, was rather cruel towards her daughter, though this was not one of the times she had plotted specifically to make Feferi's life miserable, though this was perhaps the only truly successful scheme on that aspect. Try as she might Feferi could not forget the boy she had fallen for, his own heart was still unable to open up to hers, but she had hoped on day it would. But now with her upcoming engagement, Feferi was stuck, she could not break it off.

Kanaya finally finished brushing the princess' hair and pulled the sides back expertly, pinning them in place with an decorative comb that had been designed to match the new gown.

"Feferi are you ready to change" Kanaya's articulate voice pulled Feferi from her daydreams of the sea and back into reality.

"I suppose I am, the dress you designed is reely pretty!" Kanaya blushed at the sudden compliment, though she could tell the princess was desperately forcing her cheerful demeanor. Kanya grabbed the gown, and placed it in Feferi's hands, the girl quickly moved behind her changing screen and slid off the day dress she had been wearing that was slightly damp from the salt water. She pulled up the imperial purple dress, and tried to slide her arms into the sleeves, it was more of a challenge than she thought it would be.

"KANAYA! I REELY NEED SOME H-ELP!" Her voice echoed through the room, Kanaya quickly approached the girl, almost giggling at the sigh before her, the dress was on backwards, and somehow Feferi had managed to turn the sleves inside out as well. Kanaya expertly moved the dress around flipping the sleeves and helping Feferi Slide her arms into them. She then turned her attention to the corset, which was currently unattached to the dress. She put it in its proper place and began to lace the strings up quickly pulling them tightly and causing Feferi to let out a gasp of air.

"That is a bit tight Kanaya" The princess pouted, she disliked corsets, but Kanaya insisted on them, apparently they were the best thing fashion if you would believe Feferi's lady in waiting. Instead of listening, Kanaya simply tugged the strings a bit tighter, before finally looping them into a bow. Kanaya stepped back to appreciate her work. Feferi was simply goregous when she finally allowed herself to be dressed up, she was cute before, but standing before Kanaya Feferi was the essence of what royalty should look like. Noticing something missing from her perfect picture, Kanaya strode towards the vanity and opened the box. she pulled out the circlet that the Condesce had ordered for that day. It was beautiful, intricately woven gold wires supported little jewels that matched her dress perfectly. Kanaya placed it gently on Feferi's head, to the princess discontent. Feferi preferred her simple gold circlet that her nanny had given her, before she had passed away, but she would not be allowed such a privilege as to wear her normal garb on a special day as this.

One of the dangling jewels hit the center of Feferi's forehead. It was bothersome to the girl, she blew up attempting to remove it from her, but once the stream of air stopped the obstruction returned to her forehead clicking against it.

"Leave it be, You don't need to make a mess of it" Kanaya chastised Feferi, the girl had issues when she was required to behave.

With a loud crash a girl came bounding into the room. "Your guest has arrived Feferi!" She sounded breathless as she spoke.

"Haha Thank you Nepeta" Nepeta's antics always made Feferi giggle, Kanaya on the other hand was not as happy with the spastic tendencies of the young guard. A tall man entered the room slowly behind nepeta.

"Princess Feferi" He bowed deeply before the girl. "Lady Kanaya, I am terribly sorry for my apprentices lack of etiquette. I will take any punishment you wish her to receive upon myself." Nepeta looked ashamed as she heard his words. She never wanted to disappoint him.

"m don't worry! Nepeta is fine, I think she is wonderful!" Feferi enjoyed the company of the imaginative girl, nepeta was 2 years younger than Feferi though Kanaya thought they both acted like they were 3.

"While I must disagree with the Princes on the statement that Nepeta is 'Fine' no punishment is necessary for her behavior today" Kanaya felt Equius was far to eager to accept any form of punishment.

"Thank you Lady Kanaya, Princess" He bowed again in their direction. Feferi was typically amused by Equius' persistent bowing, he seemed like a bobble head constantly bowing and showing respect. At times Feferi found it tiring, she hated when anyone constantly reminded her of her stance, yet Equius managed to be amusing, probably due to such a massive man, bowing down to such a petite girl.

"Equius when did the guest arrive?" Kanaya asked the guard, trying to return to the issue at hand.

"He arrived a few minutes ago, He barely had time to introduce himself before Nepeta went running" Equius wiped the sweat from his brow, clearly exhausted from chasing down his apprentice.

"Very well, Thank you for passing on the message, I suppose you must apologize for your guards rudeness in running from one of our honored guests." Though Kanaya spoke to Feferi, she stared at Nepeta.

"I will Kanaya, I will." Feferi's disappointment in the guests arrival was extremely apparent.

"Feferi, I would appreciate it if you would mask your feelings right now, we can not have Lord Ampora thinking you to be a miserable girl now can we?"

"Very well Kanaya. I will be a gracious host, it is the least a princess can do, right?" Feferi smiled weakly. "Bye bye Kanaya, I will see you later, Nepeta, can you take me to our guest?"

"It would be my pleasure your highness!" Nepeta grabbed Feferi' s arm and began walking, Feferi was a few inches tallied than the girl, but Nepeta was still growing. Equius followed behind the two girls, assuring their safety whilst Nepeta chattered away trying to cheer up the watched them go, knowing her time with Feferi was limited, and soon Feferi would leave them all for good.

"Feferi, Lord Ampora is an interesting character" Nepeta giggled

"What do you mean?" Feferi was honestly curious, she did not want to be engaged, but she did like meeting new people.

"Well, he wore a large cape, which apparently are in style on Regille, and he had an expression on his face like this" Nepeta scrunched her facial features over exaggerating an expression of disgust.

"Nepeta, it is not polite to gossip" Equius stated, he had issues when his apprentice believed it to be okay to mimic the nobles that it was their duty to protect.

"Sorry, But I think Feferi deserves to know"

"Its okay Equius, I don't mind knowing her opinion" Feferi smiled at the guard knowing her opinion would be enough to silence his dislike.

"He is waiting in the throne room, Her Royal Condescension is entertaining him right now" Feferi was not happy her mother was the one who was speaking to him, it meant that she would not only have to do her best to appease a complete stranger, but also her mother, who was never pleased with anything Feferi did.

"Oh, I thought she was away on business"

"She returned today, she wanted to be able to preside over tonights ball." Equius always made sure he was aware when the condesce was back in the kingdom, he had to assure that all the palace royalty was safe, and he respected their power, but that did not guarantee that he liked them, and the condesce scared him more than anyone else. He liked to keep tabs on her location whenever he could.

"I suppose I must greet her then, and my guest" Feferi stopped in front of the throne room door.

"Allow me to introduce your arrival princess," Equius bowed slightly and entered the throne room.

"Good luck your highness" Nepeta smiled at Feferi. "Im sure it will all go well!"

"Thank you Nepeta" Feferi returned the girls smile. The door opened.

"Your highness, they are ready for you" Feferi grinned nervously at her guards and gently picked up her skirt walking through the open door.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Eridan Ampora had spent 15 minutes with the Imperial Condesce before deciding he disliked the woman. He found her smile disturbing and he conversation dull, in fact he found the whole Island nation of Alternia dull. He smiled gently, nodding occasionally as the Condesce rambled on about how she usurped the throne from the previous ruler. When the door finally opened and a guard announced the arrival of the princess it was all he could do to not shout for joy.

Eridan had never met the girl, he barely knew anything about her aside from her name, Feferi. He hadn't requested any pictures and told no one of his engagement, he wasn't prepared to upset all the people who had fallen madly in love with him, why even today a little guard girl had fallen head over heals for him, running away in order to better compose herself. He found the little girl endearing, but he would never be with her, no matter how much he begged, he had bigger fish to fry.

"Feferi, you are late:" He heard the Condesce's voice taking him out of his own thoughts. He looked up at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful to say the least, but not in the typical way. She had long black hair with a slight curl to it, her face was dotted with freckles, Her eyes were a bright green that seemed to be full of life.

"I am sorry mother, I lost track of time" Her lovely soprano voice captured Eridan's attention.

"Very well, Now Feferi, this is Lord Ampora, I trust I can leave you two to become better acquainted?" The Condesce had better things to do then watch Lord Ampora awkwardly introduce himself to her daughter. The Condesce was glad she had entrusted her daughters appearance to Kanaya. Kanaya had been an interesting find for the Condesce, she found her on a pirate ship reminiscent of the ship of Captain Mindfang, The rest of the crew had quickly been captured, yet the ships new captain had escaped and was a constant thorn in the side of the Condesce and the neighboring country of Regille.

Kanaya was taken as a slave like the others captured on the ship, until the Condesce had discovered her ability with a needle and a thread, as well as her impeccable manners, Feferi had no lady in waiting so the Condesce offered the position to Kanaya, which she eagerly took. Though reluctant at first, Feferi finally accepted her new lady in waiting, and lately they had grown extremely close.

"Yes mother" Feferi lightly curtsied before her mother

"Yes your Highness" Eridan quickly muttered. The Condesce stood up and left the throne room. Feferi and Eridan awkwardly stood facing each other, neither really sure what to say. Feferi finally broke the silence.

"Hello Lord Ampora, I am Feferi" as awkward of an introduction it was, Feferi felt she had broken the silence.

"Please, call me Eridan. Princess" Eridan quickly closed the distance between them reaching out his hand.

"Well then I insist you call me Feferi, you don't need to worry about the title" She smiled shaking the offered hand.

"Oh but Princess, I like your title, it reminds me of your status" Eridan thought that this would defiantly be enough to capture her heart. Feferi bit her tongue, she wanted to yell at him, or at least say something to make him shut up.

"Please don't, I prefer Feferi, is you please" She tried smiling again, but she was sure that it appeared forced.

"I suppose we must just agree to disagree then" Eridan flashed a flirtatious smile at the girl, she fought back her impulse to punch him in the stomach. "So do you enjoy this island" He seemed honestly perplexed by his own words.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact I love it" Feferi noticed the hint of hostility in his voice and she would not stand to have her home mocked.

"I find it dull, though I suppose it does have its charms" Eridan reached his hand out to touch her hair, Feferi quickly backed away from his touch. Eridan was impressed seeing the flush of anger paint Feferi's cheeks bright red, confusing himself into thinking it reflected a possible crush.

"I think it is perfect, I would never want to leave it" Feferi's anger seemed to be growing, despite her dislike for her own royal blood at times, she still had her pride.

"Are you sure? the mountains of Regille are quiet lovely this time of year" Though Eridan appreciated the sea, he loved the mountains of his own home.

"Yes, I am positive, I would be content to stay here, for the rest of my life"

"Well that simply cant happen, when we are married we must go visit my homeland princess" He flashed a smile at her again. Feferi wondered if that was all he was capable of doing, she quickly grew tired of it, she wanted a quick escape from the situation, before she did something she would regret, but an easy way out was nowhere in sight.

"So Lord Ampora, how was your trip here"

"It was interesting, your boats are quiet regal considering the recent rise in piracy. Wouldn't that simply create a better target?" Eridan knew his knowledge of current events in her area would definitely impress the Princess, he felt bad that all the other girls would be losing him, but he could never turn down such a lovely princess.

"Not if you are properly prepared for pirate attacks, and considering Alternia has caught more pirates than Regille, I don't think you have to worry" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"But Regille has far less ships, and is rarely attacked by pirates"

"However on the rare occasion Regille is attacked, there are a significant amount more casualties as well as lost cargo, Lord Ampora, I wouldn't go any farther in this debate, his highness Makara and I, have a lot of political discussions, and I am not some ill-informed, sheltered Royal who you can impress with your small amount of knowledge of piracy." Feferi looked at the dumbfounded man and wondered if he had ever been told to shut up. Eridan however, quickly recovered.

"Well I appreciate someone who has their head about them Princess, and you speak with His Highness Makara regularly?" Despite Gamzee Makara being the king of Eridan's precious Regille, it was rare his highness had time to deal with all the lords and ladies of the kingdom.

"It is normal for cousins to have conversations amongst themselves, it was once believed that we were to be married" Feferi had hoped to force him to make a fool of himself to the point where it was socially acceptable to leave the room.

"Its a good thing I stepped in then" Eridan was happy he had managed to save the princess from being forced into a marriage with the king, despite his steady ruling of Regille, he was known for violent mood swings, that were difficult to appease.

"I suppose you would think that" Feferi felt uncomfortable, she wished Kanaya had been with her. Kanaya would be able to provide her with a decent reason to leave.

"Are you excited for tonights ball? I hear your mother wishes to announce our engagement." He looked excited as he spoke, and in truth Eridan was actually beginning to look forward to marrying the sweet princess.

"That is her wish" she refused to lie for this man's sake.

"Is it not yours?"

"No it is not"

"But Princess, an engagement is a happy occasion."

"Pardon me, but I believe I requested that you would call me Feferi. I was very clear about my dislike for being called by my title. Second, you can not be so naive as to believe an arranged marriage for someone of such stature, that you constantly reinforce the importance of, to be such a happy occasion seeing as I have no choice in the matter. I am glad that you find reason to be happy however you cannot force me to find happiness in such a horrible occasion." Feferi let out a sigh of relief after finally releasing all she wanted to say on the topic, however looking at Eridan's face she discovered the true damage that she may have done. "If you would excuse me, Lord Ampora" Feferi quickly exited the throne room, she did not want to look back at that man.

He looked so hurt, so confused, as it was completely impossible that someone could not fall head over heels in love with him, and boy had Feferi confused him. She had possibly managed to destroy the political marriage that had been so careful crafted in order to save Alternia, the people were poor, that was a fact, and this marriage would help them. Feferi knew this, yet she still let her mouth run to the point where she very well could have offended Eridan to the point of no return and the worse part was she did not regret it.

She began to cry, she knew she had failed her kingdom, and there was likely to be no chance to repair the damage she had done, and if she managed to, it might require her to apologize, to grovel before him, and then she would be tied to him for the rest of her life. Feferi broke into a sprint down the hall, She wanted to be outside, she wanted to go to the ocean, where she could feel at peace, she needed to get out of the castle and fast.

As she rounded the corner, vision impaired due to her tears, she collided with a man caring a lute. The man was knocked to the ground as Feferi fell a few feet in front of him. He quickly picked up his instrument and inspected the damages done before standing up. He walked over to Feferi offering her a hand.

"FF?" He questioned as he quickly pulled her up

"Hello Sollux, sorry about that, is your lute okay?" Feferi quickly attempted to dry her eyes

"No damage done, its all good" The man spoke with a slight lisp. "FF were you crying?"

"No, Nope, I just got something in my eye." Feferi shook her head, she knew this lie was horrible, no one in the right state of mind would believe it. Sollux raised a questioning eyebrow.

"FF, I know when you are running, there is a chance something is wrong, pair that with crying and I am sure you are upset." He looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, its no big deal see I am fine" Feferi pointed to her face and smiled. "See no more tears, all better. Now what are you doing here Sollux, its not normal for you to be wandering about."

"AA went to go grab her flute a few minutes ago, and she hasn't come back, I am looking for her, His Highness Makara invited us to preform at the ball tonight." Sollux wasn't completely convinced Feferi was fine, but he knew she wouldn't talk about it unless she was ready.

"Then why are you talking to me! Sollux go find Aradia you silly!" Feferi practically pushed him down the hallway. "I will see you tonight, good luck!" Feferi cheered after him.

"Bye FF" Feferi always wished she had met Sollux under different circumstances. She wished she hadn't been a princess, that he hadn't been madly in love with a roaming performer, who went missing for days at a time. Mostly she wished that she had been the one he fell in love with. Feferi cared deeply for Aradia, mostly because she saw how hurt Sollux was, whenever they couldn't find her. However she could not deny the constant jealousy, the pain in her heart that seemed so fresh every time she saw them together. Feferi hated it.

Today was not Feferi's day, and with the ball that night it could only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations for a ball

Feferi sat as still as she could as Kanaya tugged on her hair. It had been two hours sense Kanaya had first found Feferi roaming the halls, Kanaya knew she had been upset, but there was not enough time to deal with Feferi's emotions, after all, there was a ball tonight. Kanaya pushed Feferi into the tub and proceeded to scrub at the non existent dirt she thought covered the princess, the girl then had her nails done, painted one color as opposed to Feferi's usual rainbow palate she enjoyed. After she was completely dried off Kanaya slipped one of Feferi's dressing gowns over her, careful to avoid the freshly painted nails and turned to the monstrosity that was Feferi's hair.

Feferi had a lot of hair, it could be difficult to deal with at times. Kanaya had grown used to brushing through all the layers and getting it to look nice when it was down, however she was still unable to quickly get all the hair up. Despite the known difficulty, Kanaya had decided she needed to prepare Feferi's hair into an elaborate undo, after all Feferi was to be the belle of the ball.

Kanaya's fingers weaved through the hair expertly. Gently pulling at first but as the minutes quickly passed by, Kanaya's fingers grew more frantic, pulling a bit more than Feferi's scalp was used to. She began pinning bobbie pins into the hair, allowing it to maintain its shape. As Kanaya finished, The majority of Feferi's hair formed a bun, yet the rest flowed down to her shoulders. Kanaya placed Feferi's usual circlet on her forehead, and stood back to admire her current work.

When it was determined that the hair was suitable, Kanaya turned to the dress. Kanaya had made a wide variety of ball gowns for Feferi's engagement ball, however she had not been able to settle on one particular dress that would perfectly suit the occasion. Despite her indecisiveness she finally decided on a black gown that clung to the princess' curves. In a vibrant contrast from the gowns base, a thick silky ribbon made of sky blue fabric clung to the girls waist. Kanaya tugged at the edges around the dress, assuring it fit perfectly. Finally she grabbed a sleek pair of heels and slid them on Feferi's feet.

"Your awfully quiet today" Kanaya stated as she went to grab her makeup box.

"Well I recall a certain mother of mine yelling at me and informing me I have no choice in the matter of my engagement, And I also realize that no matter how much of a jerk this supposed fiance of mine is, I cant get out of it. So I suppose my silence could potentially be due to that." Kanaya could tell Feferi wanted to say more. She knew she had loathed the idea of a fiance from the get go, and if what Kanaya had heard about Lord Ampora was accurate, it was no wonder Feferi had chosen to remain silent.

"Feferi, close your eyes dear" Kanaya began decorating her eyelids with gentle browns "What exactly did he do that has upset you so?"

"Well he insisted on calling me Princess, He insulted my country and he was very full of himself."

"Ahh, Open please" Kanaya took out the mascara and pulled the bristles through Feferi's eyelashes. "Feferi, I am not trying to undermine your views on this, and I am sure he is quiet pompous, but perhaps do you think you could be giving him a harder time then necessary?"

"What do you mean Kanaya?" Feferi almost seemed to glare at the woman as she gracefully brushed powder on Feferi's face.

"Well dear, you were determined to hate him before you even met him, I would say that is hardly fare to Lord Ampora, and he could just be a bit uncomfortable around new people and lack the proper social skills."

"I highly doubt it, but I suppose that could be true" Feferi already knew where Kanaya was going with this.

"So I propose tonight, you put on your best smile and give Lord Ampora a second chance"

"Fine, but I wont like it." Feferi pouted like a child, but Kanaya wouldn't budge.

"Feferi open your lips slightly" Feferi complied and Kanaya painted a deep red pigment across them. Feferi was pretty and despite the country being poor and lacking resources, there was never a real lack of suitors for the girl, Kanaya was surprised at the sudden choice on the Empress' part for Lord Ampora, but Kanaya knew there would have been a reason. The Empress was not an unintelligent ruler.

"You look lovely Feferi" Kanaya smiled as the girl stood up. Feferi flashed a grin back and grabbed her favorite gold necklace placing the cool metal against her neck. She stood up and admired her reflection in the mirror. Kanaya like usual had worked her magic and made a wonderful dress and managed to transform Feferi from a pretty little princess to a mature future queen.

"Its all thanks to you Kanaya!" A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Your highness, it is about time for you to enter the ballroom" Equius spoke through the door.

"Coming!" Feferi spoke loudly, "Kanaya you better show up this time, no skipping out, got it?"

"I will be there Feferi" Feferi smiled back at Kanaya once more and quickly made her way out the door. Kanaya grabbed her own gown and went to prepare herself for the ball, knowing that tonight would not be a night she could duck out of her responsibilities.


	4. Chapter 4- Nepeta, meet Karkat

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story so far, I am sorry to post another relatively short chapter, I have a lot of school stuff right now, but hopefully I will be able to right some longer chapters soon.

* * *

Nepeta was left alone to patrol the halls, it was a rare thing that Equius allowed the young girl to be alone. He adored her and treated her like a little sister, but she always seemed to cause trouble. Today was no exception, for while Nepeta was supposed to be remaining serious, she was creeping through the hallway summersaulting and seemingly dancing as she narrated her own movements.

"Tops Guardsmen Nepeta, Patrols the dangerous halls assuring that the princess is safe from any intruder. " She approached the edge of the hall and peeked around the corner. "It appears to be safe, but I must be careful non the less" The girl quickly turned the corner pressing her body against the wall. "In order not to attract the attention of the criminals, I must remain stealthy and silent, I will be limber as a cat." She approached another corner, quickly. "The enemy has arrived" Nepeta was lost in her own delusions, to caught up in her head to see what really was before her. Quickly she pounced through the air around the corner, tumbling on top of a boy, who let out a slew of profanities in response to the young girl now on top of him.

"Ssory" Nepeta quickly mumbled pulling herself off of the boy, "I am really sorry, I should have been looking wear I was going, I um, oh wow, I am really sorry" Nepeta had begun to ramble, as the boy began to stand up, dusting himself off, allowing Nepeta to get a full look at the boy. He was dressed in musicians garb, though he carried no instrument, his dark hair was a complete mess, and nepeta managed to get lost in his dark eyes. She was instantly enamored.

"Its alright, you just took me by surprise is all" He looked as though he was still slightly ticked off by the girl knocking him over.

"I am sorry, I just got a little to excited about being able to guard on my own and I didn't want to upset Equius, and I need to make sure Feferi is safe"

"Ah so your a guard then?" The boy asked, He was well aware of who the princess was, his friend Sollux was close to her. It was odd for a simple musician to befriend royalty, but Sollux was odd himself.

"Yep, Royal Guard Nepeta at your service" The little girl bowed slightly.

"Well, I don't really have a fancy title, but my names Karkat." His face turned slightly red, he disliked introducing himself, he always felt a little embarrassed.

"So are you a musician then?" Nepeta inquired.

"Not exactly, I just travel with them, I cant really play an instrument to save my life" He ran his hand through his sloppy hair.

"Thats okay, I am a klutz but they still let me be a guard, speaking of which, I must be off, I have a ball to patrol." Nepeta nodded her head towards the boy and ran off. Her heart racing and her face a bright pink. It was the first time Nepeta had ever truly fallen for anyone, she knew her entire attention should be on Feferi, but a little crush couldn't hurt.

Karkat watched the strange short child run off. She was an interesting girl, but he had more important things to attend to. He had to check to be sure that Sollux, Tavros and Aradia were all ready and in the correct place. While Feferi was extremely pleasant, he was well aware that her mother tended to be less forgiving. Karkat felt bad for the girl though, rumor was that she was now engaged to Eridan Ampora, Karkat had spoken with Ampora a time or two and could barely stand him. He was extremely pompous and irritating, making him a terrible conversation partner.

Though Karkat considered himself to be kind person, he preferred not getting involved in more peoples lives then necessary. Despite this, he almost always ended up being in the middle of everything, such as Sollux and Aradia's complicated relationship. While the two cared for each other greatly, Aradia rarely took time to think her designs through, going on adventures with out telling any one, resulting in her being missing for months at a time. Sollux during these times was distraught, constantly worried that she would never return, but she always did, It was difficult to prevent her from traveling freely, but Karkat had tried to negotiate a better solution to the problem.

Karkat walked into the performers quarters, to discover Tavros still asleep, sprawled across a few pillows.

"Tavros! Up. NOW!" Karkat kicked the boy, and pulled away the pillow supporting his head.

"Ugh Karkat, five more minutes." He groaned, repositioning himself away from Karkat's boot.

"No, Now" Karkat quickly pulled away the other pillows, as Tavros grumbled, slowly returning to the world of the living. Karkat searched for the other two, hoping they were more prepared. He looked around and saw Aradia, adjusting her headdress and warming up her voice.

"Are you about ready Aradia?" He sounded grumpy.

"Of course I am" The girl sang in her sweet soprano.

"Wheres Sollux?"

"Oh, he's somewhere, fixing a string" She spoke clearly, deciding she had warmed up enough.

"He had better be back soon." Karkat muttered, interrupted by a sharp trill of Tavros' flute. "Tune that thing!" Karkat shouted

"Sorry" Tavros smiled, adjusting the head joint. He played a few runs and arpeggios allowing his tone to sound accurate. Sollux walked in the room, lute in hand with a smile on his face.

"Hey KK, Tav, AA, lets go" He gestured to the door. Aradia jumped out of her seat, the bells on her skirt jingling after her. Tavros was a bit slower, but equally enthusiastic, he adored playing. Karkat, stumbled after the group, awkwardly looking down, mentally preparing himself for another night of hiding in crowds and attempting to blend in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Please continue to review! I appreciate all comments, both positive and negative/

* * *

Feferi stood outside the ballroom, She hated that her entry had to be announced, she would much rather just walk in and force everyone to deal with it, but proper procedure had to be followed. She slightly pulled on the fabric of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed in the time since she had left her room. Eridan had ducked into the room to alert the others that she was prepared, it seemed as though this moment always lasted forever, she considered running off, she hated dances any ways, and really didn't want to spend more time with Eridan, but she had to do what was necessary.

The door creaked open. "Princess, they are ready for you" Equius spoke clearly, grabbing the door and pulling it open as a cheerful fanfare was played on a trumpet. Feferi stepped into the room full of people, nodding to recognize their bows and curtsies. Her dress flowed out behind her as she moved with dignity She approached her mother and curtsied deeply before her, her mother smiled, and stood up from her throne. "Welcome everyone, to the announcement, of the engagement of my daughter, Princess Feferi to Lord Ampora. Allow the party to begin!" Her voice was loud and was met with cheers, as she sat down gentle music began to fill the hall. Feferi returned to a standing position, and watched as she was quickly surrounded by chattering subjects and other countries royals pestering her about her upcoming nuptials.

"Congratulations!" Was the resounding cry among the people, Feferi graciously smiled, and offered her appreciation despite the fact that her heart was sinking quickly. She attempted to remove herself from the crowd making her way over to the refreshment table. She grabbed a stemmed glass and drank the bubbly contents. She looked around at all the people, celebrating her soon to be union with Eridan Ampora, raising her glass slightly,"Cheers" she spoke in a monotone, dumping the remains of the beverage down her throat.

"Hey Cuz" A tall man spoke from behind her. Feferi turned to see her cousin approaching the drink table.

"Hello Gamzee" Feferi looked up to see her eccentric cousin, for once it seemed he had actually managed to try to look like a king." You look quiet fancy today."

"Its my favorite cousins engagement, why wouldn't I try to look a bit nice" His words were slightly slurred together, it was clear that he had already had quiet a bit to drink.

"Well thank you" Gamzee reached around Feferi grabbing two fresh glasses, keeping one for himself and offering her the other. "To your engagement" he clicked his glass against hers quickly downing its contents. Feferi sipped at hers cautiously. She wasn't going to risk drinking to much and losing control of her tongue. "So Eridan Ampora, he's an interesting fellow."

"Thats one way to put it."

"Aw, your actually being stubborn for once, thats adorable. He is quiet nice, I suppose, he never really shuts up in councils but I don't really pay a lot of attention anyways." Gamzee smiled at his younger cousin, she was about 4 years younger than him, and despite being only 16, she had a good head about her, she could be childish and naive, but she was also very strong when she had to be. He was one of the reasons behind her marriage to Ampora, though he cared for his cousin, he also realized that she could be a potential enemy. The marriage to Ampora was a safety net for himself, Alternia was a strong political ally, despite its current state, it was not a place he wanted to turn against him.

"He seemed to have issues shutting up when talking to me"

"Well Fef, I suppose he is just talkative, now, this is a ball so, lets dance." he set his glass down, grabbing one of Feferi's hands, she stumbled after him, barely having time to set her glass down. As they reached the center of the ball room Gamzee placed his hand on her waist, allowing her to lift her right hand to his shoulder while maintaing the connection between their free hands. as the new song started they followed the 3/4 pattern of the dance, elegantly moving back and forth with the obvious grace and dignity of nobles.

While at parties Gamzee Makara was a gentle and easygoing spirt, when it came to battles he was fearsome, very few people maintained a good relationship with him, making his closeness to his cousin seem odd. The ability for her to joke and laugh with the murderess tyrant, had gained her respect with in his country. There were rumors for a while that Feferi would become his queen, but she never thought of him that way. Gamzee had gained the throne at 13, when the death of his father had shocked the nation, some had suspected Gamzee himself had done the man in, while others claimed illness. It was clear after the first battle that he was not completely sane, the body count was far higher than was necessary and it seemed as though the man fought not out of necessity, but out of enjoyment.

While Feferi was only nine at the time, she recalled attending the celebration of his victory, he had walked into his own throne room still covered in blood from the battle. Feferi remembered being unsure if this creature coated in blood was her cousin, he answered that quickly by locking her in a tight embrace and swinging her through the air. " I have won dear cousin!" Feferi let out a slight giggle as she was placed back on the ground planting a kiss on her cousins cheek. Her new dress was now spotted in blood, and the adults of the party looked at her distastefully, but kept quiet. Feferi remembered that being one of the few times her mother had smiled at her proudly.

"So have you seen your fiance at all tonight?" Gamzee questioned the girl.

"Nope, and I am perfectly fine with that." She spoke softly, allowing her voice to only be heard by her dance partner.

"Well, he has been watching you this whole time" Gamzee had been watching Ampora, he had spotted the girl when she had been standing at the drink table, Gamzee had pulled her away as he had started too move towards them. Despite wanting the marriage to go through politically, he still felt the need to mess with Eridan, after all, Eridan was going to marry his precious cousin, and it was clear that he was jealous of Gamzee dancing so closely to her.

"I don't care, I would rather he went away."

"Well he seems to prefer being a bit closer little cousin" Gamzee pulled his cousin in closer as the melody played on, carefully watching Eridan's facial expressions as he watched. His face turned a bright red, and his eyebrows scrunched looked quiet distraught.

"What are you up to Gamzee?"Feferi knew her cousins mischievous smile, he must have found something fun to mess with.

"Just playing with your dear fiance's head." Gamzee dipped Feferi back supporting her with his arm and gently lifted her back up.

"Isn't he from your kingdom?" Feferi giggled.

"Yep, but that just makes him easier to mess with" Due to Gamzee's attitude changing quiet quickly at times, many people were afraid to talk to him, that never stopped him from playing games though.

"You can be a jerk sometimes Gamzee" Feferi smiled up at him.

"And you aren't?" He lightheartedly shot back at her.

Watching the two flirt amongst themselves was almost making Eridan sick. Did his fiance not understand the implications of her dancing with another man would have? Granted he would be unable to say anything, Makara could and would make his life miserable, if it was a bad day, though it seemed he had drank to much to truly cause a catastrophe. Though no major issues would be caused, he still was not comfortable with it. His highness had only allowed Eridan's engagement to Feferi at his advisors request, but Eridan had a feeling he wasn't entirely happy about it.

Eridan took a deep breath and walked over towards the dance floor, carefully moving through the crowds. He made eye contact with King Makara who smiled mischievously seeming to move away from Eridan's approach. Eridan quickly moved attempting to follow them, but the young King and his Dance partner were very light on their feet. The seemed to move across the dance floor as one, people clearing away as they escaped, while the returned to their condensed grouping as the dancers passed.

Eridan pushed through the crowd reaching the wall of the ballroom. He then set out to maneuver along the walls trying to reach his target. While he moved quickly, he bumped into another person, accidentally knocking down their cane. He bent over to pick it up the familiar stick handing it back to the owner.

"Sorry Terezi" He spoke to his assistant.

"Lord Ampora, please watch wear you are going, some of us are unable to" She reached out with the cane, gently taping it against Eridan's leg. " So what are you up to?"

"I am attempting to dance with my fiance, however, His Highness Makara seems to be making that a difficult task" he grumbled

"Well, that is a bit of a problem, however we have larger concerns then your love life, wether she likes it or not, the girl is your fiance, but you should not be here trying to dance and claim her heart, instead you need to focus on your actual job." Terezi had been disappointed, Eridan's engagement to the girl was supposed to be a political play, however the girl seemed to have captured his entire mind, giving him little time to deal with the pressing matter of Captain Vriska Sekret, who was wanted and was supposedly around Alternia. The Captain and her band of Pirates were wanted in Regille, The captain was to be executed for her crimes as soon as she was captured. The case was Eridan's responsibility, but his infatuation was becoming to distracting.

"Terezi, cant you deal with that? I need to make sure that the princess is happy, I feel that is a priority right now." Terezi stared at the pleading man. She was sick of having to deal with all of his ridiculous problems when it came to relationships. For some bizarre reason, Eridan had developed the idea that he was desirable to all and ever person wanted to be with him. This was not the case, in fact very few people found him tolerable. Terezi herself had issues dealing with his attitude, but she was to determined to succeed in her job to let her boss's oddity result in failure.

"Very well, but for your sake I hope this girl is worth it" Terezi seemingly spit. Eridan continued on his path approaching the dancing pair as the song ended. They seemed so close to one another, Feferi's earlier anger was beginning to make sense, perhaps the young princess was in love with his highness makara.

"May I cut in" He wasn't going to lose, this was his fiance.

"Sure" Makara replied gently letting go of his cousin. "See ya later cuz" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Eridan grabbed Feferi's hand and waited for the music to begin to play.

"It was lovely meeting you today" He spoke in a monotone, despite finally being able to dance with her, he couldn't look at her face, Makara had dared to kiss his fiance, though it was just on the cheek, Feferi not resisting it was what angered him more.

"You as well" Feferi tried to sound happy, she supposed repairing the relationship a bit wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't comprehend what you meant by you were close with king Makara." Eridan spit out at the girl.

"What do you mean" The girl stared at him questioningly

"I didn't realize you had such an intimate relationship with the king. You know, that really isn't smart. He has a bit of a temper, you could get hurt." Eridan couldn't really figure out why he was so upset, but he was angry.

"Why do you think you have the right to make such accusations? The relationship between Gamzee and I is strictly that of relatives, and even if it was more, you are simply a political fiance, to be blunt, you have no control over wether or not I like a particular person and how I chose to act upon it assuming it doesn't effect you."

"No, thats not correct, you are MY fiance, meaning I don't have to put up with you fawning over your cousin, because you are going to be my wife, and then we will go back to Regille"

"I am not leaving and if you have an attitude like that, good luck keeping a fiance around" Her face was bright red with anger, she looked as though she was about to kill Eridan Ampora if he dared to say another word about it.

"Sorry Princess, looks like you don't have much of a choice." He spit at her, and the resounding echo of her fragile hand slapping his face was heard throughout the hall. Her rings left small scratches and the impact of her hand left his face discolored as he stared at the quick tempered young woman, who was now the center of everyones attention.

"I may be engaged to you, but my heart will never really be yours to keep. I am the only one in control of that and I extend to keep that bit of freedom." She whispered harshly, allowing Eridan to be the only one who could hear her voice, She quickly turned away from the dance floor, walking with such dignity it was nearly impossible to see how broken she truly was.

Eridan on the other hand, was caught up in a blur of movement, accusatory stares were thrown in his direction. It was clear to him that Feferi was liked significantly more than him in this group and that gave him reason to worry.


End file.
